


Three Inches

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: John only has three inches on Matt





	Three Inches

When Matt felt safe, he made himself small.

It was one of the first things John had noticed about the kid, when they were in the car on the way to the electric station. Once they’d been on the road for a while, he curled in on himself and fell asleep.

It became even more obvious when Matt made himself at home in John’s apartment. The kid only stretched out when he felt like he was in danger.

He’d also taken to clinging to John whenever they were both home, curling up next to him on the couch as he watched the game of the day, or following him around the apartment as he did absolutely anything. John'd found it annoying at first, but he'd quickly gotten used to it, feeling cold and incomplete when Matt wasn't there.

So when he got home and wasn't immediately attacked by the hacker, John was immediately on edge. "Matt?" he called into the quiet apartment, hand on his gun. "You there?"

John heard a quiet noise from the bedroom, further in the apartment. He made his way towards the noise.

He found Matt spread out on their bed, fingers slick as they worked his hole, slick all over.

"Well this is a nice surprise," John said from the doorway.

Matt didn't even startle, aiming a dopey smile at John. "Missed you," he murmured, reaching out to John with the hand he wasn't using to finger himself.

"I wasn't gone that long, baby," John said with a laugh, stripping as Matt whined for him to come to bed.

"You have to be patient, baby," John murmured when he finally joined Matt on the bed. "Good things come to those who wait."

"Daddy," Matt groaned, plastering himself to John as soon as he was close enough. "Please."

"What do you need, baby?" John asked, letting the younger man wrap John around himself as he curled smaller.

"You," Matt wiggled just enough so that John's cock just caught on his rim. "Please?"

"Of course, baby. Are you ready for me?"

"Please, Daddy," Matt whined, rocking lightly.

"Alright, baby boy," John murmured, pushing in slowly.

"So big, Daddy," Matt sighed happily.

"You're so good for me, baby," John murmured. "Come for me."

Matt, who had been keyed up for hours by the time John got home, did instantly.


End file.
